WALK IN DOUBT
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Inikah kesempatan kedua? Namun ... bagaimana cara mereka melangkah dengan sebuah keraguan yang mulai bertumbuh dalam gelapnya hati? Ke manakah akhir perjalanan mereka sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang tahu—mereka hanya bisa menjalaninya untuk saat ini. / ShinShi. AU.


Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi pancaran cinta sebagaimana yang dulu ditunjukkan.

Hanya keletihan. Dan sedikit penyesalan.

Inikah akhirnya?

Atau ... adakah kesempatan kedua?

* * *

><p><strong>WALK IN DOUBT<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Detective Conan/Case Closed****. **

**Detective Conan/Case Closed****Aoyama Gosho**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning: plotless maybe. A bit OOC-ness.**_

_**Happy (melow) reading! **_

* * *

><p>Dua insan itu terduduk di sofa hitam panjang. Tidak berdekatan, tapi juga tidak terlalu berjauhan. Terasa; jarak itu ada di antara mereka.<p>

Jarak, lalu keheningan. Bukan berarti tidak ada satu pun kata mengudara. Bahkan, sesekali helaan napas terdengar—terutama dari sang perempuan.

Mata biru sang kaum Hawa mengedarkan pandang, mencari objek lain yang bisa ia amati selain sosok sang kekasih yang masih bungkam. Tampak olehnya langit-langit yang dihiasi lampu neon—tidak menarik. Namun, ke arah sanalah ia memandang sementara mulutnya kembali terbuka,

"Jadi, kau mau bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya menoleh—memperlihatkan tatapan yang sarat keletihan. Ini menjelang tengah malam—pukul sebelas malam tepatnya. Ia baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan masih harus dihadapkan dengan permasalahan lain dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengacak rambut perlahan lalu membuang muka.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat.

Sekali ini, sang perempuan melirik ke arah pemilik surai hitam yang tampak termenung. Ada sedikit gurat penyesalan di wajahnya—meski lelaki itu kerap berusaha menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Miyano Shiho mungkin bodoh dalam hal percintaan, tapi ia bukan tidak peka terhadap apa pun yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya.

Hatinya teriris oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Buah dari omong kosong yang ia janjikan pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dulu, Shiho bilang akan bersabar—nyatanya ia selalu menjadikan rindu sebagai alasan untuk menuntut perhatian. Mungkin terasa wajar; ia adalah perempuan yang juga ingin diperhatikan oleh kekasih yang ia sayang. Namun, kekasih tersayang mungkin berpikiran lain.

Sempat terbersit dalam benak Shiho, hubungan yang baru terjalin beberapa bulan ini mungkin memang suatu kesalahan. Bahwa terikatnya ia dan sang kekasih adalah suatu tindakan yang terlalu dini.

Shiho memang ada di sana saat kekasihnya terpuruk karena cinta sebelumnya yang tak bisa ia pertahankan. Shiho memang ada di sana untuk mendengarkan. Dan Shiho ada di sana untuk mengembalikan senyum yang nyaris lenyap tertelan kesedihan. Ya, Shiho ada di sana saat Kudou Shinichi baru saja merasakan patah hati.

Awam yang melihat mungkin akan menjuluki Shiho: Si Pencari Kesempatan. Dia tidak peduli. Shinichi datang padanya, bercerita. Shinichi yang datang padanya, seakan memohon bantuan untuk dilepaskan dari pilunya cinta yang gagal. Shiho hanya menyambut tangannya; berusaha menutup duka dan mengembangkan suka.

Namun, mungkin Shiho salah karena ia tidak berpikir dua kali. Mungkin Shiho salah karena ia membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam kekaguman yang berkembang sedemikian pesat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho kemudian dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal ringan di atas pangkuan. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu," jawab Shinichi. "Aku tidak suka mengulanginya lagi."

Ragu—keraguan. Itulah yang Shinichi rasakan saat ini. Saat Shiho semakin menuntut perhatian sementara ia tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya—keraguan justru semakin menguat dalam diri Shinichi. Keraguan … mengenai hubungan mereka.

Pekerjaan sebagai detektif tidak pernah menjadi pekerjaan yang ringan dan mudah bagi Shinichi. Berhari-hari ia bisa meninggalkan rumah dan di saat itu, jangan harap ia bisa ingat pada Shiho. Shinichi sudah memperingatkan gadis berambut pendek cokelat tersebut.

Shinichi menjadi saksi saat Shiho mengatakan ia bersedia paham. Shinichi mendengar jelas tiap-tiap ucapan Shiho yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendukung Shinichi dalam pekerjaannya—satu hal yang membuat Shinichi merasa bahwa ia bisa memulai lembaran baru dengan Shiho.

Namun … kenyataan itu tidak berjalan sesuai janji. Shiho bukannya berbohong; Shinichi mengerti. Gadis itu hanya belum bisa merealisasikannya, mungkin sulit beradaptasi.

Shinichi pun tidak bisa membantah bahwa kesibukannya memegang andil. Ia tidak bisa protes saat Shiho berkata sinis bahwa pacar Shinichi sesungguhnya adalah pekerjaannya. Shinichi berkencan dengan pekerjaannya sementara Shiho justru menempati posisi sebagai 'pekerjaan' yang harus diurusinya. Namun, sekali lagi. Di awal Shinichi sudah memperingatkan. Sebagai profesional, ia akan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Shinichi masih memiliki mimpi; dan pekerjaan ini adalah yang ia pilih untuk meraih mimpinya. Ia tidak mau setengah-setengah.

Lalu, kalau sudah begini, siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Ego siapa yang paling berperan dalam sekaratnya hubungan mereka?

"Aku … minta maaf," tutur Shiho sedikit terbata.

Shinichi yang mendengar keanehan dalam nada suara Shiho langsung berpaling. Diraihnya lengan Shiho hingga perempuan itu sedikit tersentak. Shiho pun menoleh dalam keadaan tak sempat menghapus bulir air matanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Shinichi berhati-hati.

Shinichi bukannya tidak tahu. Sedikitnya ia paham. Ia hanya ingin merasa lebih yakin bahwa dugaannya tidak salah.

Namun, Shiho tidak membuat semua ini semakin mudah. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan hanya memberikan sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban.

Shinichi tidak geram, ia hanya tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Shiho baru saja menolak berkata jujur padanya. Lelaki itu menggeser posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Shiho. Sekali lagi, keduanya bertatapan.

Bertukar pesan melalui pandangan mata.

Yang tertangkap di sana bukanlah nuansa ceria. Gelap: sedih, kecewa, sedih, luka, sedih, sesal, **sedih**.

Sedih.

Keduanya bersedih.

"Hei," panggil Shinichi sambil merangkum wajah Shiho dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Shiho. Ujung hidung keduanya kini bersentuhan. Napas keduanya seakan saling bertukar; aroma embusannya menimbulkan sensasi untuk meminta lebih dan lebih di saat yang tidak tepat.

Shiho tidak ingin mengelak, tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa—meski jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Ia biarkan matanya terpejam sementara bulir-bulir air mata semakin berjatuhan dengan kejam.

"Jangan menangis. Menangis tidak mengubah apa pun."

"Tapi menangis bisa membuat lega," balas Shiho sedikit sengit.

"Jadi? Apa kau merasa lega sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena memang, jawaban Shiho hanya sebuah sanggahan stereotipe yang sebenarnya tidak bisa diterapkan untuk situasinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ulang Shinichi.

"Aku … aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir …," Shiho memutus kata-katanya sampai di sana—tangannya terangkat ke pelipisnya, "aku pikir … mungkin aku juga sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Menuntutmu, memaksamu, padahal aku sendiri yang menjanjikan bahwa aku akan ada untuk … mendukungmu. Aku—aku …."

"_Tsk_," gerutu Shinichi sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Shiho. Ia kemudian menyambar tangan gadis itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dielusnya punggung tangan Shiho dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Tapi—"

"Jalani saja," jawab Shinichi. "Jalani saja dulu. Bukankah kita memang baru saling mengenal?"

Shiho menggigit bibir bawahnya—mati-matian agar air matanya tidak semakin tumpah. Bagaimanapun, kata-kata Shinichi mungkin terdengar memberi harapan. Bagi Shiho, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan.

Tapi, bagaimana cara menjalankannya?

Bagaimana cara menjalani hubungan ini … dengan keraguan?

Shiho menggenggam tangan Shinichi erat. Ia tidak ingin melepasnya. Belum—belum saatnya. Cinta yang baru tumbuh ini, tidak bolehkah mengecap manisnya berkembang merah muda?

Tanpa diucapkan untuk kedua kali, mereka sama-sama tahu. Itu satu-satunya jalan. Mereka belum ingin saling melepas, mereka masih ingin bertukar sayang—mengenal lebih untuk menjadi rekanan dalam hidup.

Namun, sisi buruk yang sudah tampak telah menggerayangi perasaan dan mengubahnya menjadi keraguan. Bukan lagi suka, bukan lagi penasaran. Bukan.

Shiho tahu itu.

"Ya … kita jalani saja," sahut Shiho sambil perlahan menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangan Shinichi.

Ia tahu risikonya; tapi ia tetap akan mencoba. Ini hanyalah satu usaha untuk mempertahankan apa yang dipercaya.

Jalani saja.

Jalani hubungan ini.

Meskipun, keraguanlah yang kini menjadi teman bagi mereka untuk bergandengan tangan, untuk saat ini mereka akan terus berjalan bersama.

Tanpa tahu … ke mana mereka sebenarnya akan melangkah.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Apa, deh, ini? Ma-maaf, mendadak saja pengen bergalau-galau dan … jadilah fanfict iniiii. Kenapa pake <em>pair<em> ini? Karena … tiba-tiba kepikiran aja dan sepertinya _pair_ ini emang enak buat dibikin bergalau-galau-ria. Huahahaha. :')

Agak-agak plotless, ya? Sama kayak otak saya yang lagi plotless 8D /apaan/

_Special thanks_ buat **Aika Namikaze**—sang adik kembaran—yang udah menginspirasi (?) saya untuk bikin cerita ini /okeiniambigu,butwhocares?/ :P

_Saa,_ langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
